icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IBattle Chip
iBattle Chip is the sixth episode of Season 5 of iCarly. It marks the 100th episode of iCarly (counting 1 hour specials as two episodes and movies as three). It premiered to 2.362 million viewersRatings reference.. Plot After Chuck steals Spencer's clothes, Spencer calls the cops on him and Chuck gets sent to military school. However, this causes Chuck's younger brother Chip to hate Spencer and terrorize him more than Chuck did. Meanwhile, Gibby buys a Galaxy Wars toy phaser and becomes depressed when Sam accidentally breaks it while beating up a bully. Freddie fixes it, but also modifies it into an actually working heat laser gun. During an iCarly webcast, Chip plays loud music, making it impossible for them to continue. Downstairs, they find Spencer, who has been tied up by Chip. Gibby sets his phaser on "Overload", causing it to overheat. Before it explodes, Spencer throws it down the hallway where Chip prepares a tub of super glue for another prank. The exploding phaser blows up the tub, and Chip gets thrown back by the explosion and glued to the elevator's doors. When Spencer and the others go to check what happened and find him, Carly says that they can't leave Chip like this. Spencer then sprays cream on his butt before everyone leaves. Trivia *On March 7th, Miranda tweeted "Just finished the table read for iCarly's 100th episode!!! #goodtimes #celebrating ;)".Miranda tweets about 100th episode *According to Nathan, Dan Schneider described this episode as "vintage iCarly" Nathan says 100th episode is vintage iCarly *Dan Schneider tweeted: Wow! Today marks the beginning of iCarly's 100th episode!!! I can't wait to see what surprises the network has in store for us!!! :)DanWarp's tweet about the 100th episode *Noah Munck (Gibby) tweeted: Just finished an AWESOME table read for the 100th iCarly episode. So many great times and memories on this set. Love you all.Noah Munck's tweet about the 100th episode *BooG!e makes a return appearance as T-Bo. *BooG!e tweeted "Filming the 100th episode of iCarly 2day ♥". Boog!e's tweet about the 100th episode *This will be the first Dan Schneider sitcom, let alone, a Nickelodeon live-action sitcom to reach over 100 episodes. *iCarly tweeted that Chuck will be returning in this episode.The return of Chuck However Chuck is only mentioned, he is never actually seen on screen. *The title of this episode, iBattle Chip, is a reference to the popular game and movie, Battleship. *Chuck's father sent him to Military School instead of juvie for "rendering Spencer naked". *Dan Schneider's voice can be heard repeatedly singing "They're tumbling." in a Southern accent during the webcast when the gang cuts to a pre-recorded video of Carly and Sam doing gymnastics. *This is the third episode to air in 2012 to reach the top 10 on the overall charts on iTunes, after iBalls and iGo One Direction. *The phrase "And now for something completely different", said by Sam, is a reference to the 1971 Monty Python film of the same name. In the film, the phrase is said several times by John Cleese in humorous ways, after which, the scene would abruptly end, and cut to another. *The brand on the root beer that was melted is a reference to Dan Schneider. The brand is "Schneider's Root Beer". It has been shown once before on an iCarly.com segment. *In an odd turnaround, Spencer is able to fix the door instead of breaking it. *Nathan wore the same shirt that Matt Bennett wore in April Fools Blank. *This is the second episode that begins with Carly, Sam, and Freddie eating pizza. The first was iHire An Idiot. *Spencer sarcastically blames Dora for him being tied up, which may be a reference to his role as Crazy Steve on Drake & Josh. Crazy Steve yelled at Dora on the television *When Spencer is skating with his roller-blades, before he meets Chip for the first time, you can hear him singing some lyrics from the song the Plain White T's performed on iCarly in iRue the Day. *Carly was wearing a T-shirt with Campaign for Nuclear Disarmament logo. Goofs *Freddie says the door is locked, but when Carly opens it, she doesn't unlock it. *In the Groovy Smoothie where Lervin is taunted by his bully for not sharing his sweet potato, Lervin corrects him and says it's a yam. However a sweet potato can also be considered a yam. *When Sam confronts the guy who was bullying Lervin, he turns his face sideways before Sam slaps him with her butter sock. Quotes Chip (Chuck's little Brother): Don't you EVER call me a little boy. Spencer:Yells Leave me alone! T-Bo: an elevator, golfing Oh Hey Lervin: Thank you for defending my honor. Sam: her head Sure. Lervin: Can I give you a hug? Sam: disgusted No, I don't know where you've been. Carly: '''Who did this to you? '''Spencer: '''Dora the Explorer, who do you think did this to me?! Related iCarly.com Blogs '''Spencer's blog:Chip Vs. Chuck Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode, here. Video Gallery See the video gallery for this episode here External Links References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs